The Disney Love Collection
by FlameAmigo619
Summary: Three of the cutest animal couples in Disney history, there stories are told in this special collection. Cute romance and songs are going to make you feel warm this season. Enjoy my first attempt at the Disney Love.
1. Bambi and Feline's Story

**A/N: I've got to say, I've ALWAYS been a fan of romance. I've claimed before that chivalry is not dead and it should always be alive. Since I'm gonna be dealing with Disney romance for the first time, I promise I'm going to make something magical in each chapter and I'm sure people will like it. There will be five couples in all, each centering on a slightly different form of romance. Most of these are Christmas themed with songs and cute romance. Whether it's Fox and the Hound 2, Oliver and Company, Bambi, or Lady and the Tramp, expect something special for my first ever Disney story. Let's kick off this special collection with Bambi.**

_Ever since Dad showed me that place where he met Mom, I finally feel like things are turning around. I'm happy, for the first time in a long time. Dad has made more focused and the responsibilities he's given me I know are going to be hard. Watching over the other deer, equality, and…well…love. Dad told me he loved Mom very much. Love, as he told me, is a special feeling that you can only find with someone you really love. It's that warm feeling that makes you lighter then air. I remember Friend Owl saying that love is being "Twitter patted." I don't get it. I've never understood it. But…I thought I felt it yesterday. When I began getting my little horns, I remember her: Feline. Why is it that I feel I have to be scared of her? I back away, I can barely speak, and I feel all hot. Is that how it's supposed to feel? When my mouth was against hers, even for a second, I felt lighter then air. But…she's my friend. I can't…feel in love like this. I've never felt like this ever in my life. So should I be happy and embrace it or just let it be?_

The young deer lay by himself in the cave; the sun was slowly rising in the cloudless sky. His eyes fluttered open as he helped support himself, shaking his head to shake off the grogginess. The deer slowly walked outside and shivered, the coldness gliding softly like ghost fingers across his fur. He had to adjust his eyes to the light of his surroundings but he was relieved to see the white powder before him. The brisk morning gave a tranquil vision to the deer's eyes.

"Such a beautiful day…" he said, walking slowly down the path. He admired the beauty of the day and the smell of wet earth was pleasant, but dangerous, since it bogged down other scents. He looked down at a small puddle in the ground and gazed at his reflection. He was quite proud of how he looked, looking and tilting his face so he could see all the angles.

"Hello Bambi." Said a familiar voice.

Bambi cocked his head to the right and paused. Feline. His first reaction was to back off, like had always done, but he wasn't going this time. He held his head back up and smiled at the doe, his eyes wandering off on her body before gazing into her eyes.

"What are you looking at?" said Feline.

"Huh?" replied the deer. "Uh…nothing. It's a nice day out isn't it?"

She nodded and walked over to Bambi. He felt his heart start to speed up, he still wasn't backing away rather he looked down a little bit.

"You've been so quiet." She said. "Ever since last fall. I've…been worried about you."

Bambi said nothing, looking at her again. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" asked the doe, tilting her head. "What for?"

He paused. "What happened last fall. I-I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't right. I-I didn't mean to…and I…umm…"

She was walking forward again. Bambi finally took one step back, he felt warm and the cold air didn't bother him. Feline smiled and motioned her head to the path. "Let's take a walk."

She started walking and Bambi hesitantly followed. They walked side by side as Bambi's light blush over took him.

"Bambi, I want you to know something." Said Faline. "I'm not angry at you for what happened."

He turned his head to her. "You're not?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. Actually, I thought it was rather charming of you, although I was a little taken aback."

"It wasn't right…I mean…what Friend Owl said, do you honestly believe that?"

"Yes. I think it's true. I just wanted to ask you something."

Bambi paused and looked at Feline. "What is it?"

"When Friend Owl said that…I know this is a little odd to ask, but do you…feel warm when you're around me?"

Bambi wasn't quite prepared for that question. He blushed and looked away, trying not to embarrass himself. But his heart couldn't deny what he was feeling. He looked at Feline and sighed. "I...do. I feel comfortable and...but you're my friend though and I don't know if it's right."

Feline smiled and looked up, blushing then looking at Bambi. "Bambi. Look."

Bambi looked up and his face turned beat red, he really was feeling warm. Missletoe.

"Feline...I...umm...oh gosh..."

Faline giggled and blushed, looking into Bambi's eyes and leaning her head forward. Bambi looked up at the missle toe and blushed more. "Feline don't you thi-"

He was silenced by Feline. Her mouth was pressed softly against his. Bambi's eyes widened and his feet felt like they wanted to run away...but he wasn't. He was returning the kiss, much to Feline's suprise who closed her eyes and broke it off, nuzzling Bambi's neck. Bambi nuzzled hers in response and smiled before looking back at Feline.

"The only thing that matters...is that I'm completley...twitterpatted with you Bambi."

Bambi blushed more and smiled, looking at the beautiful doe. "I...am...too...Feline..."

"You're so cute when you're shy." said the doe, giggling as Bambi looked away. She licked Bambi's cheek and then bounded off. Bambi laughed and chased after Feline through the winter wonderland.

**A/N: Not bad for a first chapter huh? The next one I bet you will all like.**


	2. Cash and Dixie's Story

**A/N: Allright, I just finished watching Fox and the Hound 2. I HAVE GOT TO DO A DIXIE AND CASH STORY, seeing that no one else has bothered to do one. My country slang and knowledge is a little slow so if anything seems out of place, it's probably because of me. Now I'm not even sure where The Fox and the Hound 2 even took place so I'm guessing they lived in the South. So I wanted to do a story of how Dixie and Cash first met and first confessed to one another. Kind of a romantic beginning that I think needs to be told for Dixie and Cash, they are just so cute together!**

**COUNTRY FAIR  
****SAN ANTONIO, TEXAS  
****THE MEETING OF THE VOICES**

In the barn across from the Ferris Wheel and Spin-A-Roonie, four dogs sat under the lights as they howled to a soothing melody. There was an old gray dog with a purple bandana, two identical mutts, and one very handsome brown dog with a red bandana and a voice that would stun even the humans, Cash. Togethor these four were the Singing Strays, an all-dog band with plenty of country soul and style. They were just getting their first start up as a band, but they weren't exactly up to par with the popularity.

"Come on, fellas." Said Cash as he walked past them. "Let's take it from the top."

Waylon stumbled on a note and ended up howling off key.

"Waylon, would you stop that already?" said Floyc. "You been slipping and-a-sliding on those notes like ice all night!"

"Awww, I'm sorry…" said Waylon, using his foot to scratch his ear. "I just can't get this god-dog tune right."

"Well get it right because we got to perform in an hour!" said Cash. He turned to the old gray dog. "Granny Rose, think you can pick up on the lines?"

"I ain't so sure I can Cash. You heard me last night, I think I'm coming down with sumthin' bad…"

The cowdog sighed and looked out the curtain. "At least nobody's here yet or they'd be leaving pretty quick. I'm telling you we're missing something."

"What can we be missing?" said Wyatt. "We got style and tune."

"No…" said Cash, pacing again. "It needs something…or someone."

"Audition time is over Cash." Said Granny. "We don't need another dog on this. We've got good enough harmony and somebody else will just mess things up again."

"Not a guy." Said the leader. "No it's somebody different. It's…something like…"

He stopped dead in his tracks. A smooth sound of a lady dog was howling in his ears with a perfect beat.

"Woah hold up there…" said Cash. "Get a load of what my ears be hearin…"

The other three dogs walked over and listened.

"Definitley a lady." Said Lyle. "She's got a pretty good voice."

"Ya'll excuse me…" said Cash, smiling and leaving the barn. "I'm gonna go find her. I think we've been missing a lady in our band for awhile now."

Cash brought his nose up and took in a hypnotizing scent as he became lighter then air, listening to that sexy, country voice. He looked around and his ear twitched as he stopped.

_Well there's a jukebox in my ear playing so loud I can hardly hear and it's telling a story about a dog like you…_

Cash turned his head and he gazed deeply into the eyes of a very beautiful Irish Setter with long orange, wavy hair with a black bow on her head and black collar around her neck. Her eyes sparkled in the night as the wind waved her hair in the air. She smiled playfully at Cash and continued to sing.

_And each selection that I make tells me how my heart will break, falling in love with a cowdog like you…  
_

Cash blushed a little on his muzzle as he looked at the beautiful dog before him. He couldn't move. He kept his suave cowboy smile as he continued to listen.

_When it's just an old machine without a heart but oh so mean says I'll probably spend my whole life feeling blue…So I'll just put in one more dime and play that same song one more time cause I want to hear about a cowdog like you..._

The dashing female and charming male were almost nose to nose as she stared into his eyes. This time, Cash started to sing.

**When it's just an old machine without a heart but oh so mean says I'll probably spend my whole life feeling blue…So I'll just put in one more dime and play that same song one more time cause I want to hear about a cowdog like you…**

She giggled and blushed, giving off her seductive smile.

_I guess that I should go on home but I can't stand to be alone cause I'll only dream about a cowdog like you…Yeah I'll only dream about a cowdog like you_

Waylon, Floyd, and Granny Rose listened and watch a mesmerized Cash smile into the lady dog's eyes.

"I…just have to say that you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard in my entire life."

The female dog giggled. "I'll take that compliment, darlin'. The name's Dixie West." She lifted her paw and smiled.

"You can call me Cash." He said, leaning his head down and kissing her paw like a gentledog.

"My, such a gentledog…" said Dixie, giggling shyly.

The others watched with impressments. "Umm…me and my boys have got a band…the uhh Singing Strays…and well…we'd like to know if you're interested?"

Dixie smiled. "Me? A star? I'd love that! Of course, I'm interested!"

Cash smiled and put his paw in the direction of the barn.

"Well then, after you ma'am. Welcome to the Singing Strays."

**7 MONTHES LATER [Begins right after the ending to Fox and the Hound 2**

The tour bus rumbled slowly down the pathway out of Nashville, all four of the dogs were enjoying the celebrity lifestyle, especially Dixie and Cash whom had settled past their differences and truly gone to care about one another. Cash stared out the window with a blank look on his face.

"You know Cash…" said Dixie, "I never really knew what I was thinking on that day."

"I thought you knew?" said Cash, turning his head.

"Well tell me then, I'm listening…" she said, leaning in to his face.

"Well I'll give you a hint…it's about this…"

Cash smoothly slid his paw onto hers and softly kissed her muzzle, taking Dixie by surprise. She melted in his kiss and returned it, smiling and giggling as they broke away.

"…I'm listening INTENTLY." She said.

"Dixie darling…I love you so much."

Dixie blushed and the other dogs started howling to tease them.

"I don't care what they say about us…" she said, licking his lips. "Ain't no song in the world gonna tell you how much I love you, Cash."


	3. Tramp, Scamp, Lady, and Angel's Story

**A/N: This time I'm doing this a little bit more differently. I'm going to have two couples from the Lady and the Tramp series. Pretty much this is Tramp and Scamp reflecting on Lady and Angel and being alone by themselves after they are heartbroken. I've decided to be creative and give one song to Scamp and another to Tramp and they will both be going on at the same time. I mashed tow Daughtry songs togethor so I hope you like it.This song is divided into two different parts. One for Tramp, and the other for Scamp. This is the final story, I can't come up with more then what I have now so this is the final story in the collection.**

As the lonely gray dog walked through his house, a cold chill crossed his fur down past his spine. Only a few hours had passed since Lady had ran away from Tramp. She had found out that an old flame of his was determined to get back with him and devised a set up to frame Tramp. When Lady saw this, she darted far away from everyone and isolated herself from Tramp and her son, Scamp. Scamp also was suffering, mostly from depression and heartache. Angel had been raped by Buster and Angel lashed out at Scamp because he wasn't there for her. Both of the two males had suffered equally hurting pain from their lovers. Tramp, sniffing the air, slowly walked outside into the cold night air. In the doghouse, sat Scamp. His back was turned away and Tramp could hear his son softly weeping.

"Son?" said Tramp, nudging his son with his muzzle.

Scamp whimpered and turned over, loooking away. "What do you want?"

"How are you...holding up?" he asked, comfortingly.

"...not so good."

Tramp sighed sadly, laying down on the ground and looking at his son. "Scamp...I know that mom leaving is...gonna be tough for you...as it is for me...but I just...sigh...I just want you to know that I love you."

"...like that means anything to me now." said Scamp, coldly as he turned around. "All that love has done is hurt me. I don't want that feeling anymore."

Tramp was taken aback by the remark, looking away for a moment. He looked up at the sky, looking for an answer.

**TRAMP  
**_SCAMP_

**You, you guide me  
****Thinking it'll be all right  
****You…you told me  
****"Come and take a look inside…"  
****You…believed me  
****In every single lie  
****But I have failed you this time…**

"Son...if there is one thing that being a...wild...dog, it's that love can hurt. I've hurt myself and others more times then I can count..."

"Sounds like you enjoyed it.." said Scamp, coldly again.

Scamp sighed very sadly and rested his head on his paws, looking away ashamed of himself.

_Will you listen to my story?  
It'll just be a minute,  
How can I explain?  
Whatever happened, dear, I never meant to hurt you,  
How could I cause you so much pain?_

"Dad?" asked Scamp.

"Yes, son?"

Scamp sighed and stood up, looking at his father with a diffrent look.

**And it feels like tonight  
I can't believe I'm  
Broken inside…  
Can't you see that  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
But try and make it up to you  
And it feels like tonight  
Tonight…**

"Why did you love mom? What made her diffrent then the others?"

Tramp paused for a moment. "Well...I think it was her first date with me...we kissed and then made love in the park...ohh son it was amazing."

_When I say I'm sorry,  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story,  
Say you won't leave me.  
When I say I'm sorry,  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I will always be there,  
Will you believe, will you believe in me?_

"That's how I felt...about Angel." said Scamp. "She was the most gorgeous dog I've ever seen since we first met. We kissed on our first date...and...well...made love on the first date too."

**I…was waiting  
For the day you'd come around  
I…was chasing  
When nothing was all I found  
From the moment  
You came into my life  
You…showed me what's right**

"Yeah...sigh...I don't understand why she left you, Scamp." said Tramp, looking at his son.

_All the words that I come up with,  
They're like gasoline on flames.  
There's no excuse, no explanation  
Believe me if I could undo what I did wrong  
I'd give away all that I own._

"I guess I wasn't good enough for her." said Scamp. "Did mom leave because of me?"

**And it feels like tonight  
I can't believe I'm  
Broken inside…**

Scamp's eyes widened. "No...mom left because of mom. She loved you. She and I just couldn't work things out..."

_When I say I'm sorry,  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story,  
Say you won't leave me.  
When I say I'm sorry,  
Can you forgive me?_

Tramp looked at his son who had started to have tears rolling down his cheeks. "Son..."

**Can't you see that  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
But try and make it up to you  
And it feels like tonight  
Tonight…**

Scamp ran and nuzzled into his father with affection, sobbing quietly.

"Shhh...shhh...it's ok Scamp...it's ok..."

**I never felt like this before  
****Just when I leave  
****I'm back for more  
****Nothing else seems to matter**

_ When I say I will always be there,  
Will you believe?_

**And in these ever changing days  
You're the one thing that remains  
I could stay like this forever  
**_  
_Scamp cried silently in his fathers paws, looking down and reflecting over everything that had happened to him. "I miss my mom...I miss Angel...I miss my sisters...I miss my life...it's not fair dad!"

_If I told you I've been cleanin' my soul,  
And If I promised you I'll regain control,  
Will you open your door,  
And let me in take me for who I am,  
And not for who I've been, who I've been?  
(Who I've been)_  
**  
**Tramp comforted his son and helped him out of the doghouse, up into the house with a small smile on his face.

**And it feels like tonight**  
_When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
_**I can't believe I'm  
**_Listen to my story  
Say you won't leave me..._  
**Broken inside…  
**_When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?_  
**Can't you see that  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
But try and make it up to you  
And it feels like tonight  
**_When I say I will always be there,  
Will you believe me?_  
**Tonight…  
****  
**The father and son headed slowly upstairs to the bedroom where they hopped onto Jim Dear's bed. The two lonely dogs slept by themselves for a night of quiet solitude.

**Tonight  
**_When I say I'm sorry_  
**Tonight  
**_When I say I'm sorry  
_**Tonight  
**_When I say I'm sorry  
_**Tonight  
**_When I say I'm sorry_  
**There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
But try and make it up to you  
And it feels like tonight  
**_Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there,_  
**Tonight…  
**_Will you believe me?_

_**THE END**  
_


End file.
